Evil Ladies Club
by Darci the Thespian
Summary: Madame Thénardier, Bellatrix Lestrange, Madame Defarge, and Mrs. Lovett join forces to plot revenge and world domination
1. Meeting

**A/N: This is set after the stories, all of them are alive.**

Madame Thénardier prowled through the streets of London, dissatisfied with the city. She preferred France to England, and didn't enjoy having the meeting here. She kept glancing at the street signs, looking for the one that she was told to find.

A couple of months ago, an owl flew in the window of her home and dropped a letter. After screaming and yelling at the owl, which did nothing, she opened the letter. It was a request for a small gathering of women with very certain goals. She decided to join and wrote down a response. After hesitantly giving it to the owl, the owl took off into the night sky. Madame Thénardier dismissed it as a dream until the owl came back weeks later with another letter. The owl kept coming back with more letters. The letters gave her the time, date, and place of the gathering, all separately. Now, the meeting was upon them, and Madame Thénardier would see who exactly was behind this.

"Would you like a pie?" Madame Defarge glared at the woman behind the counter. "No," she hissed through gritted teeth. "We must focus."

"The others haven't arrived yet," Mrs. Lovett pointed out as she shoved some meat pies into the oven. "We might as well talk on full stomachs."

"What kind of meat is it?" Madame Defarge asked, surveying her fingernails.

Mrs. Lovett grinned, "It's a surprise."

The door flew open with a bang. Mrs. Lovett and Madame Defarge turned, unfazed, and watched as Bellatrix Lestrange walked in.

"The other one should be here shortly," Bellatrix said, and sat down across from Madame Defarge. The two women observed each other coolly, while Mrs. Lovett set some meat pies down on the table.

They all waited in silence until Madame Thénardier came in. She observed the three ladies, and saw how Madame Defarge was dressed as a Frenchwoman. She then decided to sit down next her. Mrs. Lovett took her seat next to Bellatrix.

"Why have we been gathered?" Madame Defarge asked stiffly.

"Simple," Bellatrix grinned. "World domination."


	2. Plans

"We're on the same page," Madame Defarge noted. "So, where shall we start in this world domination?"

"The Muggle world," Bellatrix said, taking a bite out of a meat pie. "So, what exactly are your personal ambitions? I hope they're more interesting than most Muggles'."

"Money," Madame Thénardier said simply.

"Power and revenge," Madame Defarge said.

"Ah, revenge. Something we all have in common," Mrs. Lovett remarked.

"The stupid Order of the Phoenix needs to burn!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

"The bourgeois as well!" Madame Defarge cried out.

"I just want money. We used to have a beautiful inn, but we lost all of our money," Madame Thénardier said.

"Perhaps, we should start in France," Mrs. Lovett said. "They seem to be going through a rather rocky era."

"That doesn't mean we're weak," Madame Defarge's nostrils flared. "I have stormed the Bastille, and cut off a soldier's head."

"I bake people into pies," Mrs. Lovett smirked, while Madame Thénardier quickly put down the pie she was about to eat.

"I've kept a little girl as a slave as I got money off of her mother," Madame Thénardier said.

"I've killed and tortured thousands of people," Bellatrix remarked slyly.

Madame Defarge and Bellatrix met glances and stared at each other for a couple of minutes. It was a mental test to see which one was going to stand down. Both women were stubborn enough to keep at it for days, until someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Mrs. Lovett said, standing up quickly. Bellatrix and Madame Defarge glared at her as she went over to the door and opened it.

"We can rouse up people in France," Madame Thénardier said as Mrs. Lovett came back.

"Who was that?" Madame Defarge turned to Mrs. Lovett.

"Oh, just a customer. I told them that we're close," Mrs. Lovett said.

"Back to business. You two Frenchwomen will scope out France and gather up supporters. Pie girl and I will see the Londoners. I can get a nice army of pure-bloods," Bellatrix said.

"We co-lead," Madame Defarge narrowed her eyes. "You shall not put yourself above us."

"Whatever you say, Muggle," Bellatrix sneered, twirling her wand in her hands.

"Shall we go, then?" Madame Thénardier asked.

"Yes, we shall," Madame Defarge stood up. "We shall meet back here in one month precisely. Just us, we can have a bigger meeting later."

"We have a lot of work to do," Mrs. Lovett mused, standing up. Bellatrix regarded the crazy woman coolly, before standing up herself.

"I'll be back later, I have some errands to run," Bellatrix said and then Disapparated.


	3. Encounters

Madame Defarge walked briskly down the streets of Paris one week later. Madame Thénardier and her had gotten back, and were staying at an inn. Now, they were recruiting.

"Where are all the revolutionaries?" Madame Defarge muttered to herself.

Madame Thénardier thought Madame Defarge was psychotic, and was more intent on looking for rich people to beg for money.

"There's a group up there," Madame Thénardier said, nodding towards where a bunch of students were talking cheerfully.

"Well then," Madame Defarge straightened her back, and walked over to them. "Are you the revolutionaries?"

The lead boy was wearing a red vest. "Yes we are, Madame. We succeeded in showing the National Guard that the people will fight back!" At those words, the other boys cheered. "Once we had the people's help—"

"What do you mean once?" Madame Defarge cut in. "Haven't they always backed us-you up?"

One of the boys sighed, "It just takes them a while."

Madame Defarge snorted, "Who are you?"

The leader grinned, "We call ourselves Les Amis de l'ABC. I'm Enjolras; this is Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Joly, Bossuet, Feuilly, Bahorel, Jehan, and Grantaire." Enjolras introduced all of them.

Madame Defarge sighed. These boys were schoolboys. They probably have never held a gun. It was sheer luck that they managed to win over the people and win the rebellion (she would not call it a revolution).

"And, what exactly—" Madame Defarge was cut off by a scream. Two people had just arrived, a freckly faced guy and a girl with long, blonde hair. The girl was looking at Madame Thénardier with terror.

"Ah, Cosette!" Madame Thénardier was grinning.

Cosette was shaking and she was backing away slowly. The boy frowned and put his arm around her.

"I think you should go," one of the other boys said softly. A large boy-Bahorel-stood in front of Cosette and frowned. Madame Thénardier scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"No thanks for taking care of you for five years?" Madame Thénardier asked.

Enjolras narrowed his eyes. Cosette had reluctantly told them about the Thénardiers, and he put two and two together. "Leave, now."

Madame Defarge turned and left with Madame Thénardier. "I hope the Londoners had more luck," she said.

XXX

Bellatrix was watching Mrs. Lovett bake some pies. As tempting as grueling Muggle work sounded, she was content with doing nothing. She had talked to some Death Eaters, but they were reluctant to work with Muggles.

Someone knocked on the door, and Bellatrix went to answer it. A little boy was bouncing up and down with excitement.

Bellatrix scowled, "what do you want?"

The boy froze and wearily observed Bellatrix. "'M here t'see Mrs. Lovett. M'name's Toby."

Bellatrix yelled inside, "Pie girl! A young Mugg-boy is here to see you! His name's Toby!"

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett called back. She walked over to the door and smiled. "Toby!"

Toby ran past Bellatrix and went to greet Mrs. Lovett. "How are you, mum?"

"I'm doing fine, how are you, Toby?" Mrs. Lovett beamed.

"Good!" Toby grinned. They walked farther inside, talking some more. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. She didn't like this side of Mrs. Lovett. It made her seem weak. And they couldn't afford to have a weak link.


	4. Threats

Bellatrix and Mrs. Lovett took a trip to Paris to meet up with Madame Defarge and Madame Thénardier. They were staying at the Defarge's wine shop. Mrs. Lovett and Madame Thénardier had left to go get some food, while Bellatrix and Madame Defarge called a Jacques/Death Eater meeting. There were eight Jacques, and eight Death Eaters. The Death Eaters that came were Dolohov, Rookwood, Avery, Nott, Rosier, Travers, Macnair, and Yaxley.

The tables were all pushed together to create one huge table. The Jacques sat at the bar, listening to the discussion that was going to happen. Madame Defarge sat at the table with the Death Eaters and Bellatrix.

"Why are we here?" Yaxley muttered, annoyed.

"World domination!" Bellatrix cried out.

"Okay, I'm listening," Rosier said.

"I'll lead and—" Bellatrix's proposal was cut across by complaints.

"No!"

"How despicable of you!"

"Raising an army? Ha!"

"I thought we settled for co-leading!"

"You nasty little sneak!"

"SILENCE!" Bellatrix stood up. "I was the Dark Lord's best lieutenant. He would have wanted to me to lead."

Travers snorted, "With a bunch of Muggles?"

"Unfortunately, they are the only people who see eye to eye with me," Bellatrix admitted.

"Plotting with Muggles, what next?! Bellatrix, you are going soft," Dolohov laughed.

"I knew this'll be stupid," Nott snorted.

"Let's go," Avery muttered.

The Death Eaters all disapparated.

Madame Defarge smirked and took a glass of wine offered to her by a Jacques. "Well, that didn't go quite as planned, did it?"

Bellatrix's nostrils flared. "Maybe if you and your friends hadn't been there!"

A Jacques frowned, "hey! We were told we had to revolt! It's not our fault you wanted to bring your creepy friends."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "And what can you filthy Muggles do about it?"

Madame Defarge walked over to Bellatrix, "Oh, we have power. So much more power than you think we do. Dear Bella, do you think our revolution failed? Nay! We created a period, a purifying period that shall forever be known as the Reign of Terror. Scared? We put thousands to their death."

Madame Defarge turned away and walked outside. She motioned for Bellatrix to follow her. Bellatrix scowled and prowled behind her. The Jacques followed.

They walked down the street to the main square. In the middle, was a wooden device. Bellatrix stood next to Madame Defarge and surveyed the blade, the basket, and the bloodstains. The Jacques stood around them. The group stared for a while, admiring it.

Finally, Madame Defarge spoke up, "La Guillotine. The most beautiful device in French history. She is the national razor. She condemns all traitors alike, destroying everyone who crosses her path. Beautiful, yet destructive. And I assure you, Bellatrix Lestrange, that she also works on witches if need be."


	5. Jail

"I did not steal that man's money!" Madame Thénardier protested. She had gone to buy some stuff with Mrs. Lovett, when she saw some money on the ground. She had quickly picked it up and pocketed it. Now, she was being accused of stealing.

"Yeah right," the police officer snorted. "Who else are you working with?"

XXX

Madame Defarge and Bellatrix were walking back to the wine-shop when they were stopped by police officers.

"We're putting you two under arrest," one of them said.

"What?! Why?!" Madame Defarge shrieked.

"For plotting," the other said. "You'll meet your other two friends in the jail as well."

XXX

"You got us thrown in prison?!" Madame Defarge glared at Madame Thénardier.

"Hey, the police do not like me! Is that necessary my fault?" Madame Thénardier frowned.

"No, but you couldn't be a bit more careful," Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

Madame Defarge suddenly whirled around to glare at Bellatrix. "If you vanish, you automatically forfeit your title as co-leader, and I become the leader of this group."

Bellatrix scowled, but she didn't try to apparate.

Madame Defarge asked for something to knit with. The man shrugged and gave her a needle and yarn. Madame Defarge sat down and began knitting.

Mrs. Lovett hummed a little and tapped her foot on the floor.

Madame Thénardier was more interested in the cell next to theirs. It consisted of four huge men. "Is that the Patron-Minette I spy?"

One, it might have been Babet, turned around and grinned, "Ah Madame Thénardier and her friends. Your husband has put us in a bit in of trouble. One second, we're all robbing the house. The next, we've heard the police and he ran away."

Another man, Gueulemer, nodded.

Montparnasse grinned, "Looks like we're all in deep trouble."

"We shouldn't be in for too long," the harsh voice of Claquesous comes from a corner.

"What are you suggesting?" Madame Thénardier whispered through the bars.

Montparnasse grinned, "Break-out," he whispered back, so only Madame Thénardier and her gang could hear him.

Bellatrix's face lights up, and Mrs. Lovett looks mildly interested. Madame Defarge glances up, an evil look in her eye.


	6. Breakout

Madame Defarge gained the loyalty of the man in the cell that was on the other side of them.

"Are you positive, Cly?" Madame Defarge whispered to him.

Cly nodded enthusiastically, "Barsad's here don't worry."

"I can never trust thieves," Madame Defarge said stiffly.

"We're spies, Misses," Cly replied.

"I say, are you British?" Mrs. Lovett frowned.

"Unfortunately, they are," Madame Defarge sighed. "How did you two get in here?"

"Bit of a run-in," Cly grimaced. "Barsad's with some man named Brujon."

"Brujon?" Montparnasse's voice echoed softly. "We're in good hands, we know Brujon."

"Just to be safe…Wormtail!" Bellatrix called out.

"What's that?" Madame Thénardier frowned.

"A servant of mine," Bellatrix said. "I told him to come to Paris where he was needed."

"It's a rat!" Madame Defarge cried out, looking at the ground. "Somebody kill it!"

"Relax, he's stupid," Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Wormtail, full size. Pity I lost my wand."

The rat squealed and started growing into a man with beady little eyes and a round stomach.

"More meat," Mrs. Lovett mused, rubbing her hands together.

"Yes, miss?" Wormtail seemed utterly frightened by Bellatrix.

"We need to get out of here," Bellatrix said. "Your mission is to contact…Barsad and Brujon, whoever they are."

"They'll probably be at the local pub," Madame Defarge muttered.

"And if you don't do what we say, I'll bake you into a pie. A nice, meaty pie," Mrs. Lovett threatened.

Wormtail gulped and nodded quickly. "Yes misses." He shrunk back into a rat and scurried away.

XXX

"Are you Barsad?" Barsad glanced up and saw a rather ugly little man standing there.

"What do you want?" He grumbled.

"I was told to find you. I'm Wormtail," the man sat down uninvited.

"A new friend?" Someone's voice trailed over to them. Barsad scowled and looked over to where Sydney Carton was smirking at him from a nearby table. He was with a girl and another man, all of them steadily drinking.

"Shut up Carton," Barsad growled. "Just cause I helped you once, doesn't mean I'll help you again. You owe me."

"I am owing you by not revealing your true self. Your sister must be so worried," Sydney commented, almost lazily.

"Shut up!" Barsad muttered.

"Calm down," another man sat next to Barsad, carrying two drinks.

"Ah, you must be Brujon," Wormtail said, excitedly.

"Ah yes," Brujon nodded.

"Brujon?!" The girl sitting next to Sydney frowned and then smiled. "Ah Monsieur Brujon! Do you remember me?!"

Brujon groaned, "Yes, Éponine, I remember you. Now, I have business to –"

"It's been so long!" Éponine remarked. "How are Mama and Papa?"

"Your mother is in jail and your father is on the run," Brujon remarked.

"You're going to rescue her? Oh thank you!" Éponine exclaimed.

"Shut up," Brujon muttered.

Éponine and the other man sitting with her glanced at each other and tried not to laugh.

"You shouldn't provoke them 'Ponine," he said.

"Still, you outwitted them," Sydney commented.

"It's not hard," Éponine shrugged. "They're very simple-minded creatures. And R, I do what I want."

R, or Grantaire, snorted, "Wonderful, now, who wants another drink?"

Sydney frowned, "What does Brujon do?"

"He's a thief," Éponine said simply. "He works with the Patron-Minette sometimes. Who's Barsad?"

"A spy with connections," Sydney said, darkly. "I wonder what they're planning."

"Something not good, obviously. We should tell Apollo, he'll help us," Grantaire said.

Éponine snorted, "What can Les Amis de l'ABC do? Preach to the thieves and spies to change their ways? Build a barricade at the prison? Javert wouldn't like that."

"We should see for ourselves what they're doing," Sydney said.

"Can we do it later? I want a drink," Grantaire said.

"You always want a drink, we should go now," Éponine said. They watched Wormtail, Barsad, and Brujon get up and leave the pub.

Sydney, Éponine, and Grantaire got up as well and followed them.

XXX

"Wake up," Madame Defarge whispered in the middle of the night. "They're here."

"Hurry up," Madame Thénardier hissed. Brujon scowled. Barsad came walking over them, holding keys.

"Where did you get those?" Bellatrix asked.

Barsad smiled, "can't say." He unlocked the door, and then went to unlock Cly's door and Patron-Minette's door.

"At last, freedom," Mrs. Lovett said.

"Azkaban is worse," Bellatrix muttered.

"Where are the guards?" Madame Thénardier whispered.

"Snuck past them," Wormtail said.

"We'll take care of them," Gueulemer grinned, showing his rotten teeth. The Patron-Minette walked away, ready to knock out the guards.

Madame Defarge smirked when she heard thuds of bodies falling to the ground. She almost liked that sound more than the sound of an execution via Guillotine.

They all walked out, knowing that they'll be hunted down when the unconscious guards were found.

"You aren't free yet," Madame Defarge said to the men. "We need henchmen and we would like to form an alliance."

Montparnasse narrowed his eyes, "what's the condition?"

"Only that you recognize me as leader," Madame Defarge said.

"Not a chance," snarled Babet.

As they were arguing, three figures watched from an alleyway.

"I'm thirsty," Grantaire complained.

"Hush now, the bottle can wait," Éponine said. She turned to Sydney. "Ready?"

Sydney nodded, "it's now or never."


	7. Fight

"Johanna!"

Marius and Cosette were going on a stroll that night, when a young man ran towards them and tackled Cosette.

"Get off of her! She is not your Johanna! She's my Cosette!" Marius cried out.

The young man untangled himself from Cosette and took a step back. "I'm sorry. I saw my good friend's coworker leave England, and I thought she might lead me to Johanna. I am Anthony."

"Marius," the two boys smiled briefly at each other.

"So, your beloved also has gold-spun hair and crystal blue eyes?" Anthony asked him.

"Oh yes," Marius nodded.

"We have a lot in common," Anthony said. "Did it take you a while to become acquainted with your love?"

"Oh yes!" Marius said, eagerly.

Anthony and Marius started daydreaming about their loves.

"We should find Johanna, so all four of us can talk," Cosette said in quiet voice.

"Oh yes!" Anthony nodded. "Come friends, to London!"

XXX

"Madame Defarge, we meet again," Sydney stepped out to greet them all.

Madame Defarge growled, "Which one are you? I heard that Evrémonde had a twin. English or French? You speak well in a French accent, yet you are not accustomed to it. Ah, English. You must be the other. The Englishman."

"True," Sydney dropped the French accent and resumed his native accent.

"Yeah!" Grantaire exclaimed, walking out. He was completely drunk, and had no idea what he was doing.

"Get back in here!" Éponine hissed, but Grantaire pulled her out too.

"Éponine?" Madame Thénardier frowned.

"Yes, Mother," Éponine said, folding her arms.

"Mother!? What?!" Bellatrix shrieked. "You have children?!"

"It doesn't matter, they can go off and die for all I care," Madame Thénardier said dismissively.

"They? How many?" Bellatrix narrowed her eyes.

"Five. The last two I sold to some woman. Gavroche left, Azelma's stupid, and Éponine's gets into trouble like this," Madame Thénardier said.

"Don't you talk about them like that!?" Grantaire exclaimed.

"Relax," Sydney told his friends. He turned back to Madame Defarge. "Barsad. The French spy, I have some information about him."

"Shut up!" Barsad cried out.

Madame Defarge silenced him with a look and turned back to Sydney. "I'm listening."

"Barsad is a fake name," Sydney said. "An alias. He's not really French. Just like me. He's English. He goes by the name of Solomon John."

"What?!" Madame Defarge whirled around to Barsad.

"Oh, it gets better," Sydney was smirking. "You know his sister, Miss Pross."

Madame Defarge whipped out a dagger hiding in her skirt because she always carried a dagger and a gun with her.

"Run," Sydney whispered to Éponine and Grantaire. Éponine frowned, but Grantaire grabbed her wrist and dragged her away.

"Hey 'Ponine!" a cheery voice came. Gavroche walked over towards them, followed by another boy his size. "Look who I met. His name is Toby and he's English!"

"Have you seen Mrs. Lovett?" Toby asked.

Éponine thought to the group of women and men back where Sydney was. "Yes! She's over there!"

Toby and Gavroche ran off in that direction, followed by Éponine and Grantaire.

"Mum!" Toby ran over to Mrs. Lovett. Mrs. Lovett smiled and picked him up. "Toby! How are you?"

"Hello Mother," Gavroche said to Madame Thénardier. "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business!" Madame Thénardier snorted.

"Well, well, well, I heard Bellatrix Lestrange was consorting with Muggles," a cold voice said. Lucius Malfoy swaggered over to where Bellatrix was scowling.

"Is father coming?" Éponine asked her mother.

"No he most certainly is not!" Madame Thénardier said. "We don't need him!"

"Wormtail don't slink away!" Lucius remarked.

"Hey, here comes Apollo!" Grantaire grinned.

"You go to a bar and the next thing I know, you're here with this crowd?" Enjolras and the rest of Les Amis were heading home, when they heard a commotion. Bahorel was eager to see what it was, and the rest didn't want him going off alone.

"It was an accident," Grantaire protested.

"Barsad, you filthy little spy!" Madame Defarge shrieked.

"Madame, this was Carton's plan all along! He's working with the Evrémondes I tell you!" Cly said.

"Toby, you should leave," Mrs. Lovett frowned.

"No, I want to stay and help, Mum! Besides, Gavroche and I are pals!" Toby grinned.

The actual fight started when Claquesous punched Lucius. Then the Patron-Minette joined in. Then Bahorel joined in. Then the rest of Les Amis joined unwilling in. Everyone was fighting everyone, unsure of what side they were on. Daggers were brandished, and mouths were ready to bite. Sydney tried to punch Babet, but Babet ducked and he hit Bossuet. Enjolras elbowed someone, and he wasn't sure if it was Gavroche or Toby. Feuilly was locked in a heated fight with Montparnasse. Brujon was being mercilessly kicked by Éponine. Combeferre and Courfeyrac were taking on Gueulemer. Bellatrix was fighting Lucius, while Mrs. Lovett and Madame Thénardier were clawing at each other. "Off with their heads!" Madame Defarge screamed, drawing her pistol and shooting in the air.


	8. Aftermath

Jean Valjean was mad. He got locked up in prison AGAIN. He sighed and glanced at his two cell-mates. One was as old as he was, and was shaking back and forth. The other was much younger, and was muttering to himself.

"What's your name?" Valjean asked the two men.

The old one glanced at him, "Alexander Manette."

"And you?" Valjean asked the other man.

"Sirius Black," the man smiled, showing a row of rotten teeth, "Yours?"

"Jean Valjean," he said, as another man was thrown in their cell.

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF!" the middle-aged man shouted.

Sirius nodded, "THEY SEND US HERE WITHOUT A TRIAL, WRONGLY ACCUSED—"

"I didn't even do anything!" Manette said.

Valjean looked awkwardly at his feet, "I…um…actually did steal something…"

Manette frowned, "then stop complaining!" He turned to the new man, "your name?"

"It's Todd now. Sweeney Todd and he will have his revenge," the man said with a maniac look in his eyes.

XXX

Anthony had gotten Johanna, and was running down the streets of London with Marius and Cosette when he bumped into a couple taking a stroll.

"Oh! I am so sorry," Anthony apologized.

"It's fine," the man said.

"Your accent sounds French," Marius pointed out, frowning.

"Oh uh," the man sighed, "I am French. I am Charles Darnay and this is my wife, Lucie Manette."

"I'm Cosette Fauchelevent," Cosette smiled.

"And I'm Johanna Barker," Johanna said. Lucie, Cosette, and Johanna started talking and walking down the street.

"So," the three men just stood there, awkwardly.

"I'm Marius Pontmercy," Marius said, trying to smile.

"I am Anthony Hope," Anthony said. "I wish to marry Johanna."

"And I wish to marry Cosette," Marius frowned. "But Cosette wants her father to attend her wedding, and he's in prison again, so we're kind of stuck."

Charles nodded, "Lucie's father is in prison too, so we're waiting for Mr. Lorry to bail him out."

"So…" Anthony trailed off.

They looked over to where their beloveds were becoming fast friends. Marius turned to Charles, "You look familiar."

Charles frowned, "Um, are you sure?"

"Yes!" Marius nodded, "you must have a twin brother, Sydney! My best friend Éponine has a drinking partner named Sydney that looks exactly like you."

"No," Charles shook his head, "I know Sydney, but we're not related. He's English, and he's saved my life a couple times."

"Marvelous," Anthony grinned.

XXX

Gavroche and Toby ran through the streets of Paris, looking for help. They were told to find two more small children, Colin Creevey and little Lucie. They were going to find them in London, so they had to sneak aboard a ship. Gavroche had never been to London before, and was excited to go.

XXX

Bellatrix had acted quickly, and stunned everyone, except for Madame Defarge, Madame Thénardier, and Mrs. Lovett (and Gavroche and Toby of course). The four women went away into the night.

XXX

When everyone woke up, the Patron Minette left quickly with Brujon and Wormtail. Lucius Malfoy narrowed his eyes and disapparated. Enjolras turned to Éponine.

"Who are those women?" he asked, panting.

Sydney stood up and brushed himself off, "who they are isn't important. It's what they can do. We have to stop them."

"Um, we can't," Grantaire said.

Sydney ignored him, "we need more minds. We alone can't stop them."

"We should go to London," Éponine said. "You said you know people there."

"It's been a while, but we shall go to London," Sydney said.

"I'll come with you three," Enjolras said. "Combeferre, you take command."

Combeferre nodded.

"We should go at once," Éponine said. "We want a head start."

"It doesn't matter," everyone ignored Grantaire.

XXX

"Where are we going?" Madame Thénardier asked.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Madame Defarge hissed. The four women were in the wildness of Paris, walking quietly.

"Where are we going?" Mrs. Lovett whispered this time.

Bellatrix paused and smiled, "to London."


	9. London

Little Lucie was taking a walk with her nanny, Miss Pross. Miss Pross gripped her hand tightly and walked forward with a determined look on her face. (Little) Lucie glanced around and saw two boys her age run over to her. They walked behind Miss Pross and grinned.

"You can talk, she can't hear you," Lucie said out of the side of her mouth.

"We need your help," one boy said. He had a French accent.

"Can you lose her?" the other boy said, with an English accent.

Lucie nodded. But, it turned out, she didn't have to. Miss Pross caught sight of an old man with a wig, sitting at a nearby café.

"Mr. Lorry," Miss Pross let go of Lucie and strode forward. She sat down next to him and began talking. Mr. Lorry knew Miss Pross was deaf, so all he could do was nod and smile.

Lucie back away and hid around the corner with the two boys.

"What are your names?" Lucie asked.

"Gavroche," the French boy said. "And he's Toby."

"Why do I have to come with you?" Lucie asked her hands on her hips.

Gavroche frowned, "do you know a woman called Madame Defarge?"

"Kind of," Lucie said, "Mama and Papa talk about them. They aren't nice."

"No, well, do you know...uh, Sydney Carton?" Gavroche asked. Lucie grinned and nodded really fast. "We're going to stop Madame Defarge and he's going to help us," Gavroche said. "He's coming to London soon, probably."

"But first, we have to find someone else," Toby said. "Follow me, I know these streets."

XXX

Éponine, Enjolras, Grantaire, and Sydney looked around at London.

"Just as I remember it," Sydney said. "Now, we need to—"

"Éponine!" Éponine turned around to see Marius grinning and running towards them.

"Marius?! What are you doing here?!" Éponine said, glancing at the large group that was following him. Cosette was with two other blonde beauties, and there were two other men, one that looked exactly like Sydney.

"I'm Charles," the look-alike explained quickly, "we need to find a way to break some people out of prison. Mr. Lorry is no help, his hands are tied."

"I can do that," Éponine grinned, "count me in."

"Same," said the other man, "I'm Anthony."

"I'll go with you two," Sydney said.

Éponine, Sydney, and Anthony took off in the direction of the prison.

"What now?" Grantaire asked Enjolras.

"We need a meeting place," Enjolras said, "Somewhere reliable."

"Tellson's Bank," Charles said.

"We'll gather up everyone we can find, and we can meet there at three in the afternoon," Enjolras said. "And be on the look-out for those evil women."

XXX

Colin was on his way to the Leaky Cauldron, when he was stopped by three other kids his age.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?!" Colin grinned.

"Um, what?" the girl frowned, "no, we need your help in something."

"Yeah!" a boy nodded, "oh, I'm Toby, this is Gavroche, and that's Lucie."

"What do you know of someone called Bellatrix Lestrange?" Toby asked him.

"Oh! She's a horrible witch! She's a Death Eater!" Colin cried out.

Lucie frowned, "What's a Death Eater?"

"No time to explain, let's go," Gavroche said, running ahead. They followed him down the street, and encountered Grantaire.

"We're meeting at Tellson's Bank," Grantaire said.

"I know where that is!" Lucie grinned.

Grantaire nodded, "good, now just get as many people on our side as possible."

"Okay!" Colin smiled, and pulled out a camera. "Say cheese!" He snapped a picture of Grantaire.

XXX

Gavroche and his friends met up with Éponine, Sydney, and Anthony. Together, they helped the four men escape from the prison.

"I have to go do something," Sweeney Todd muttered and walked off.

"Okay then, come on," Éponine said.

"Wait," a cold voice came from the shadows. A boy stepped out, around Éponine's age. "May I help?"

"Who are you?" Sydney asked, frowning.

"Draco Malfoy. My father told me Bellatrix Lestrange was in town," the boy said. "A wise man once taught me everyone can change."

"A wise old man taught me that too," Jean Valjean said.

"I wish to help," Draco continued.

Éponine shrugged, "alright, then come on."

XXX

Enjolras tapped his foot impatiently. He was at Tellson's Bank, waiting for everyone. Finally, Gavroche came in, being the last one there.

Gavroche, Toby, Colin, little Lucie, Grantaire, Éponine, Charles, Sydney, Lucie, Mr. Lorry, Draco, Johanna, Anthony, Cosette, Marius, Jean Valjean, Alexander Manette, and Sirius Black were all gathered around.

"Now, first we—" Enjolras was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. "Who's there?"

The door opened to four figures standing there. Sweeney Todd, Miss Pross, Molly Weasley, and Javert were all standing there. "We're ready to fight."


	10. The End

Jean Valjean sprung up, alarmed at the fact that Javert was standing there.

"Relax 24601; we have more pressing concerns to deal with," Javert snarled, "These ladies are charged for cannibalism, murder, torture, and theft."

Gavroche had managed to get Mr. Lorry's wig, and he, Toby, Colin, and little Lucie were playing with it in the corner. Molly Weasley walked over to them and scolded them.

"So, where are they now?" Sirius asked.

"Here in London," Sydney said.

Charles frowned, "are you positive?"

"Yes," Grantaire said, "the street gamines saw them. They're hiding out on Fleet Street."

"How are we going to do this?" Mr. Lorry asked.

Enjolras cleared his throat, "we're going to have to corner them. How many entrances are there?"

"Two," Toby said. "One to the Barber Shop and one to the Meat Pie shop."

"Um, Inspector Javert, did you say that they were charged with cannibalism?" Lucie asked, queasy.

Javert nodded. Éponine cried out in disgust, "that's disgusting! And I've eating rat before!"

Molly Weasley tsked and turned to Mr. Lorry, "do you have a kitchen here?"

"Uh, no," Mr. Lorry said, muttering. His courage went hand-in-hand with his wig. Now that his wig was gone, he felt hopeless.

"I'm going to get some food for you kids," Molly Weasley walked out of the door.

"Okay, so, we're going to split up into two groups," Enjolras begun, but Alexander Manette put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you take a seat," he said, kindly. Enjolras nodded and sat next to the snickering pair of Grantaire and Éponine.

Slowly, they began to formulate a plan. A genius plan. Then, Molly Weasley came back with some food, and they took a quick snack break.

"I don't like the idea of little Lucie going off with them," Lucie said to Charles.

Sydney reassuringly patted her on the back, "she'll be fine. Colin's a wizard, Gavroche fought at the barricades, and Toby knows these streets like the back of his hand."

"If you're sure…" Lucie said, worriedly. She put her head on Charles' shoulder.

"Ready, Gavroche?" Éponine asked him.

"Yes!" Gavroche grinned, "I can't wait! This can't be more dangerous than the barricades, can it?"

Éponine sighed, "Just remember that these women fight dirty."

"Barricades?!" Molly Weasley cried out, alarmed.

"It's fine, Ma'am, Gavroche knows what he's doing," Toby said, reassuringly.

Molly Weasley crossed her arms, "anyone underage should not be fighting."

Gavroche shrugged, "we don't pick our battles, Ma'am; we just get thrown into them."

The four children ran out. Enjolras nodded, "alright, Phase One begins now."

XXX

"Well?" Madame Defarge and the others were hidden at Mrs. Lovett's pie shop, "what now?"

"Do they know where we are?" Madame Thénardier asked.

Bellatrix snorted, "They aren't as stupid as regular Muggles."

Mrs. Lovett sighed as she made some pies. She really only made pies to keep her hands busy.

"Ma'am!" A voice called from outside. Mrs. Lovett's head snapped up, "Toby?!"

"Ma'am! Help!" Toby cried out.

Mrs. Lovett's face paled, "I have to go!"

"It's a trap," Madame Defarge said, eyebrows raised.

"Toby could be in trouble?!" Mrs. Lovett hurried out the door.

Madame Thénardier sighed, "Should we—?"

"No," Madame Defarge said sharply. She didn't care for the other women; let them do what they want.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. She twitched and scowled. Her right hand hovered over her left forearm.

"Is something wrong?" Madame Defarge asked.

Bellatrix was muttering to herself, "He can't be here…he's dead…it has to be one of us…but who?" she sprung up and hurried to a back room.

Madame Thénardier frowned and followed her. She came back, shrugging, "she left."

Madame Defarge cackled, "Wonderful."

There was a loud cry from outside, "Vive la France! Long live France! Long live the revolution! Join us, children of Patria!"

Madame Defarge sneered, "Those lousy schoolboys trying to stir up a mob. They wouldn't know a revolution if it bit them in the butt." She checked to make sure her pistol and dagger were in place, and then she went outside.

Madame Thénardier sighed and ransacked the place for something valuable.

XXX

Enjolras never thought he would taunt an old woman with a thirst for blood. But, first time for everything, right?

"Run," Éponine grinned as Grantaire, Enjolras, and she ran away, Madame Defarge following.

Madame Defarge was screaming at them, and they could hear gunshots.

"First time being bait?" Grantaire smirked at Enjolras, who was running fast.

Enjolras took a deep breath, "I prefer being shot at on a barricade, not on a street with a psychotic lady behind us."

"We're almost there, quit whining," Éponine said. She was used to running from people with weapons.

They turned a corner of the street and dodged into the alleyway.

"Come out, come out," Madame Defarge said, slowly walking down the street.

Éponine, Grantaire, and Enjolras pressed themselves up against the wall, trying to stay hidden.

Mr. Lorry, meanwhile, was waiting for Madame Defarge with Miss Pross. He could hear her coming down the street. They were hiding in another alleyway. Mr. Lorry tugged Miss Pross' sleeve once, the code for them to go.

They both stepped out of the alley-way and faced Madame Defarge.

"Ah, so you're behind this?" Madame Defarge smirked. "But you can't hear me, can you? You can't hear anything, anymore. Since that day when you tried to kill me."

Miss Pross cleared her throat, "I don't know what you're saying, but this has to stop now."

Madame Defarge laughed. Mr. Lorry walked over to stand slightly to the left of Madame Defarge. Madame Defarge heard footsteps behind her. Glancing back, she saw Enjolras, Grantaire, and Éponine blocking her in.

"You really think you can stop me?!" Madame Defarge screeched. She drew out her gun. Before she had a chance to move, Miss Pross tackled her. The others dove out of the way as the two women fought. Madame Defarge dropped her gun, and Miss Pross kicked it away. Éponine lunged for it, and grabbed it. She threw it to Mr. Lorry, who kept it ready just in case. He was afraid to shoot since he could accidentally hit Miss Pross.

Madame Defarge reached into her skirt and drew out her dagger. She tried to stab Miss Pross, but she dodged. Swinging the dagger around, it nicked Miss Pross' cheek. Miss Pross ducked and grabbed her wrist. Miss Pross held on tightly as Madame Defarge tried to get her off. Miss Pross bent her wrist, as the arm moved around and around.

Grantaire watched as the dagger was pushed to Madame Defarge. Miss Pross moved into the way, and he couldn't see what else happened. But when Miss Pross stepped away, Madame Defarge fell down with a bloody chest.

Mr. Lorry walked over to Miss Pross and took the bloodied dagger from her. They put Madame Defarge into the sewers and walked away.

XXX

Javert nodded once three of the women had left. He glanced at his group: 24601, the girl Cosette, her lover Marius, and two English people (Lucie and Charles perhaps?).

His gaze fell on Cosette, "it's dangerous, you should stay back here."

Cosette meet his gaze with narrowed eyes, "she abused me as a child; I want to do something."

Marius nodded, "if Cosette's going, I'm going."

Valjean sighed, "just be safe, you two."

Their group split up into two groups, and both tried to corner Madame Thénardier. Valjean, Cosette, and Marius went upstairs, while Javert, Lucie, and Charles went from downstairs.

Madame Thénardier was pocketing some money when she heard a creak from the stars. She walked over to the stairs and stared up at it.

"A ghost, Madame?" Madame Thénardier jumped and glanced behind her. Javert was standing there amused. Two people stood behind him. Madame Thénardier backed up, but a voice cleared from behind her.

Madame Thénardier turned to find Jean Valjean, Cosette, and Marius standing there.

"Miss me?" Cosette snarled. She was beyond mad, and Marius was getting worried. He placed a hand on his beloved's forearm and Cosette seemed to calm down.

Madame Thénardier sighed and turned back around to face Javert, "Why are you here?"

"You're under arrest," Javert said.

Madame Thénardier weighed her options. The only threats were Javert and Valjean. Javert had police weapons, while Valjean was strong. But Javert was a fierce follower of the law. He wouldn't attack an innocent woman.

Madame Thénardier barreled into Javert. She pushed past him and the other two people. The girl seemed to have fainted, and the man was preoccupied with helping her. Javert raced after her, screaming. "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! CALM DOWN! IF YOU DO NOT RELAX, I WILL BE FORCED TO SHOOT!" Madame Thénardier snorted and kept running. She made it to the door, when she got hit.

Javert was standing behind her, gun in hand. The others ran out to meet him, Lucie conscious again.

"Was that legal?" Valjean asked, a smile forming.

Javert put his gun away, "she had the choice to come quietly, I had to act quickly. It is perfectly inside the law to shoot at escaped convicts."

Cosette frowned and hugged Marius, "I don't know whether to be happy or not. She was cruel, but she was still a person."

Valjean sighed, "It's over now."

Javert went over to her and knelt down to inspect the body, "I'll take her to the police station, and we'll write up a report. Of course, this might be the only legal death."

"They can take care of the bodies," Charles said, "Sydney and Éponine know stuff. I really didn't want to know anything, so I didn't press on."

XXX

Mrs. Lovett ran down the street, looking for Toby. Toby, Colin, Gavroche, and little Lucie raced down the street ahead of her. Toby was still screaming. They ran over to where Sydney was waiting for them. Toby was upset and he hugged Sydney for comfort. Sydney picked Toby up and then little Lucie demanded to be picked up.

Mrs. Lovett wandered around the streets, "Toby?! Toby?! Where are you?!"

Sweeney Todd stepped out and watched her. Mrs. Lovett eventually turned around and froze at the sight of him.

"What are you doing?" Sweeney Todd asked, stepping forward. Mrs. Lovett's eyes were trained on the razor in his hand.

"Don't you understand?" Mrs. Lovett cried out, "we're trying to help change the world! Control the world!"

"Ah yes, but my vengeance has long since dried out," Sweeney Todd remarked. "In fact, the only thing to further please me is to have you gone from my sight."

"Come on, I think you should relax and let it go—" Mrs. Lovett said weakly.

Sweeney Todd growled, "You are a deceitful little witch—"

"I'm not the witch here!" Mrs. Lovett protested. "I did it for us!"

Sweeney Todd laughed maniacally, "And they call me mad?!"

Mrs. Lovett's face paled, "Please—"

"It's too late for pleading," Sweeney Todd said, raising his razor, "would you like a shave?"

Toby hid his face into Sydney's shoulder as they heard the screams. They headed back to Tellson's Bank, to wait for the others.

XXX

Draco sighed as his pulled his hand away from his left forearm, "that should draw her out." He said, quickly covering the Mark. Mrs. Weasley and Sirius were looking away, unable to meet his eyes. Anthony and Johanna were watching, confused, while Alexander Manette paced.

"Wands ready," Sirius said.

Anthony sighed, "We aren't…magical. We don't have anything."

"Then hide," Sirius said simply, "I can't imagine why Bellatrix hung out with Muggles, but she'll be dying to torture a few now." Anthony and Johanna took his advice and hid with Alexander Manette.

Draco, Sirius, and Molly didn't have to wait long. Bellatrix appeared with a scowl on her face.

"Draco? Why have you called me?" Bellatrix demanded.

"We have some things that need sorting out," Draco said quietly.

Bellatrix grinned, "but that was dangerous. You could have summoned any Death Eater."

"The Death Eaters aren't coming to your aid anymore," Draco said, "My father told them that you had strayed—"

"ME?! STRAYED?! I WAS THE DARK LORD'S MOST FAITHFUL SERVANT!" Bellatrix screeched.

Sirius snorted, "yeah, well, Death Eaters aren't exactly trustworthy. They weren't fond of you, and were more than ready to turn their backs."

"You evil little fiends," Bellatrix said, "you honestly think you can stop me?!"

"Yes!" Molly Weasley said, pointing her wand at Bellatrix's heart, "Yes, we can."

Bellatrix drew out her wand, "okay then."

Molly and Bellatrix began dueling. Draco put up a shield charm in front of Johanna, Anthony, and Manette, so they wouldn't get hurt. Sirius watched intently, making sure Bellatrix wasn't playing dirty. But Molly Weasley was more than capable of dueling Bellatrix. She fought harder as Bellatrix laughed. Eventually, Molly sent a curse flying straight into Bellatrix's chest.

Bellatrix froze, like she couldn't believe what was happening. She sunk to the ground and keeled over, dead.

XXX

Back at Tellson's Bank, they all said goodbye to each other. Éponine and Sydney talked for a while, while Grantaire consoled the little ones. Cosette was making plans with Johanna and Lucie to meet up later for a triple date. Enjolras was talking with Manette, furious about how the man got thrown into prison for doing good deeds. Javert was warning Sweeney Todd to never come to France, or else he'll have to hunt him down. Molly Weasley walked over to Grantaire and started mothering the little ones. Marius talked with Anthony, while Charles stood nearby. Eventually, the ship for France was ready, and the Frenchmen and Frenchwomen got ready to leave.

XXX

Marius grinned as Cosette raced ahead of him. They were meeting their good friends at a café. They looked around and saw the two pairs, already there.

"I missed you guys!" Cosette said, excited. "Paris has been fun, but boring."

"We got married!" Johanna cried out, grinning. Anthony nodded and wrapped an arm around her.

Marius nodded and sat down, "so did we."

"Excuse me, can we sit down here? Everywhere else is booked," a young couple was standing there, smiling.

"Of course!" Lucie said. They made room for the couple.

"So, are you enjoying Paris?" Charles asked, politely.

The girl smiled and nodded, "of course! I love Paris."

The man nodded and kissed her cheek, "it's a beautiful city."

"Well, we had a busy time in Paris and London, remember?" Anthony said.

The girl frowned, "I've never been to London, is it nice?"

Marius shrugged. They continued talking when a shout interrupted them.

"Marius!" Éponine ran over to them. Gavroche was running forward, while Sydney followed behind. Another figure was with them, a tall man in a tuxedo suit and a mask.

"Erik!" the girl jumped up and smiled, "how nice it is to see you."

The guy, Erik, managed a smile and nodded, "Christine, Raoul."

"What's under your mask?!" Gavroche demanded.

"Gavroche!" Éponine hissed.

Erik sighed, "a grisly sight. Perhaps, for when you're older."

Charles, meanwhile, was alarmed to find that Lucie had fainted again. He sighed and picked her up, "we should be going, goodbye." He carried her away, hurriedly.

"I want to see now!" Gavroche demanded. Éponine sighed and picked him up, "Sorry, Erik, I have to go." She walked away with Gavroche squirming in her arms.

"We met at an opera house," Christine was telling Cosette, "the _Palais Garnier_."

"Isn't that haunted?!" Marius exclaimed, scared.

Eric, Raoul, and Christine all looked at each, hesitantly. Marius squirmed and jumped up, "I have had enough of creepiness." He left, and Cosette had no choice but to follow him.

Sydney sighed and looked at his shoes, "well, I'm going to go check on Lucie and Charles. It was nice meeting you, goodbye!"

Anthony and Johanna just looked at each other awkwardly, "please excuse their behavior," Anthony said, "It's just that we had a tiresome time dealing with witches and murderers and cannibals, and we just want some rest." Johanna smiled and hugged Christine goodbye.

"Every time," Christine said, sadly, as their table was now completely deserted.

"You guys invited me," Erik said sourly.

Raoul just took a long sip of his drink and said nothing. Christine glanced at him, urging him to say something. Sighting, he stretched, "it's been a long day, let's eat and forget about them. I rather not think about witches, murderers, and cannibals. Besides, you're tame compared to whatever they're talking about."

Christine smiled at both of them, and called out to a waiter.


End file.
